


My love

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Arsene begs Akira to let him and Kidd go on a date, M/M, Personas can take other their other selves body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “For you, my love.”-In which, Kidd and Arsene borrow Ryuji and Akira's bodies to go on a date.





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> When you're really tired and wanna write about a small thing with kidd and arsene.

Arsene hummed to himself as he walked through the crowded streets of Shibuya. In his hands was a bouquet of red and pink roses, reserved only for his love.

_‘Arsene.’_

_‘Hmm?’_

_‘Please don’t do anything bad with my body.’_

_‘Perish the thought, Wild Card. I would never wish undo harm upon your vessel.’_

Arsene paused and stared at his reflection in one of the shops windows. Akira’s normally unruly hair had been slicked back and tamed for the most part. His slate colored eyes were now an intense burning red. Arsene adjusted his jacket and fixed his hair before continuing on with a skip in his step.

_‘Thank you again for this, Wild Card. I simply cannot express my gratitude enough.’_

_‘Who am I to deny a request? Besides… not being able to hold the one you love sounds… sad.’_

_‘My dilemma is a terrible one._ ’ Arsene sighed before perking up upon seeing who was waiting outside of the movie theater. “William!”

A head jerked in his direction, a mismatched set of red and yellow eyes stared at Arsene. Kidd was sporting Chariot’s large purple hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. Chariot’s normally short hair was longer and wind swept with a few strands of it lying against his forehead. The normally bright blond had faded away to an almost pearl color. Arsene quickly came to his side and held out the flowers in a flourish.

“For you, my love.”

“Lupin…”

“Yes?”

Kidd moved the bouquet out of his face and stared at the persona. “We’re just seeing a movie. Ain’t a need for all of this.”

“I wanted to spoil you.” Arsene grabs his hand and plants a small kiss on the back of it. “O Captain, my captain.”

A faint blush works its way onto Kidd’s cheeks. “Goddamn, you’re sappy.”

“You love it.”

He huffed and pulled his hand back. “C’mon, the movie’s about to start.” The persona paused before going in.

“William?”

“The flowers.” Arsene handed them to him. “The Lad wanted them. Said they’d look nice in the place.”

“Chariot said or you just wanted them?” The curse user teased.

“Shut it.”

* * *

 

Inside the theater, Arsene and Kidd climbed the stairs and scanned the rows for their seat. Once the found them, they settled down with a bucket of popcorn between them.

_‘Arsene?’_

_‘Yes?’_

_‘What kind of movie is this?’_

_‘I believe William said it was… action? Apparently, he and Chariot had an argument about the movie.’_

_‘What did Kidd want?’_

_‘Horror.’_

_‘That was a very good choice. Ryuji can’t stomach horror movies.’_

The theater dimmed as the trailers started up, Kidd nudged Arsene’s arm to direct his attention to the screen.

“Talk to Akira later.”

Arsene moved closer and kissed Kidd’s cheek while his hand moved down to intertwine their fingers. He moved the slotted hands up and gently kissed the personas’s fingers, chuckling slightly upon noticing the blush on Kidd’s face.

“Sappy.”

“I love you, William.”

“…Love ya too, Arsene.”

* * *

 

“Didn’t have to escort us home, winged devil.”

“I wanted to.” Arsene replied, looking down at their hands as they swung loosely between them. “It’s a gentleman’s job to walk their date back home.”

“That’s to their car.”

“Same difference.”

Kidd chuckled and shook his head as they reached the door to the apartment. He pulled out the key and turned to look at Arsene.

“Night, Devil.”

“Goodnight, my captain.”

He entered the flat and closed the door, leaving Arsene with a dopey smile on his face. With a happy sounding noise, he walked away from the apartment complex. With a small transformation, the slicked hair fell back into it’s usually mess of curls and red eyes changed into slate.

_‘Thank you, Wild Card.’_

“You’re welcome, Arsene.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soft gay personas


End file.
